Cold or Warm
by Narutoanimelover1
Summary: ToshirouxOc Aoi has always been wondering: "Do I really like him?" Rated T for language. Follows some of the Anime and Manga story.


Prologue

Aoi Mizuhana has joined the Gotei 13 as the captain of a division called Division -1. The division was especially made for her by the Captain Commander, Genryusai Yamamoto, because of her unique power and intelligence. And as captain of the Division -1, she had no lieutenants or any other Shinigami on her team. Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the 10Th division, temporarily shares his office with the new Captain. Hitsugaya and Mizuhana work together on missions, but when required of course. Aoi Mizuhana has a normal appearance, in Hitsugaya's opinion. Aoi has long silky black hair that falls to her waist. She wears a sleeveless kosode, a white sleeveless shitagi, and a standard white sash. There is no division number on the back of her shitagi because of the weird number. Her Zanpakuto stays on her sash, when not used. Aoi has an unique Zanpakuto, her Zanpakuto is of course a sword but when she uses her sword in her Shikai state the sword becomes her black wings. There are also two small triangle markings, in black, on each cheek.

Aoi was abandoned by her family at the age of two. Due to a fire caused by her father, while he was cooking. Her mother and father immediately ran out the door, but looked at their baby. But they did not take her as the fire spread, so they closed the burning fire. As Aoi cried, the flame grew bigger she, of course, did not know what to do, but at that moment a stranger came in and saved her. The stranger was Genryusai Yamamoto. Genryusai was unfortunately roaming around her deserted town looking for survivors, due to the war. And her parents and Aoi were the only survivors, but since her parents left, she was the only survivor.

After Genryusai took her in and raised her, at the age of 7, he taught her how to be a Shinigami. He trained her fiercely, so she could become a proper Shinigami. He made her learn Kido, Hoho, Zanjustu, and Hakuda. At the age of 12 she learned to perform Bankai which made her captain. In the Shinigami Academy she passed with the second highest scores, being beaten by Hitsugaya Toshiro. As of her friends, she did not have many. Her only friends were Kuchiki Byakuya and Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Aoi Hanamizu's Shikai is Raise the darkness Kurobara (Black Rose I think...) and her Bankai is Purify the dark Kurobara No Haru (Black Rose of Spring?). Aoi has hobbies like reading and Origami. She dislikes noisy sounds, loud idiotic people, and bad people. She likes peaceful places, flowers, and kind people. She does also have a liking for Kuchiki Rukia as her friend when they met at a Sakura Viewing location. Aoi's favorite word is Peace (Heiwa). The overall strength Aoi has is 520/600.

Aoi is always happy, quiet, and kind most of the time. She can be really strict when needed. And Aoi can be very sensitive when you poke her. Because once Rangiku poked Aoi on her back and Aoi accidentally slapped Rangiku due to her embarrassment. In battle Aoi is calm and quite frightening due to her strength, and she does not run away from a fight, unless commanded to. Ever since Aoi met Hitsugaya Toshiro she had a crush on him. Aoi is also an inch shorter than Hitsugaya, and weighing 58 pounds. She sometimes makes nicknames for Hitsugaya like: Toshi-kun, Hitsu-chan, and Togaya.

Aoi liked him for his kindness, peacefulness, smile, graceful power, and when he saved her countless times from Hollow. Hitsugaya did not seem to mind when she called him these nicknames, unlike when Hinamori Momo calls him Shiro-chan or Toshiro. During the age of 6, Aoi has seen him countless times in town when Genryusai let her walk alone to get groceries.

Aoi has met Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute Shinigami, and has taken quite a liking to him as a friend too. Aoi does not like Orihime Inoue due to her annoying voice and lack of self-esteem. Aoi likes to eat Sushi and Takoyaki and drinking Lemon tea. Aoi dislikes Pig skins and Grape Juice. When Aoi is bored she teases Kuchiki Byakuya or she goes and eat with her friends.

Aoi is liked by many people. Mostly because of her kindness and power. Aoi goes into the real world she often goes buying food for cooking or necessary items.

Yay! I am finally done with the First chappie thing! I will update as soon as possible, due to School and homework! Thank you for reading! I also do suggestions for Ocs so give me the name of the Oc and pairing please!


End file.
